The Sky is a Nice Shade of Orange
by Asphyxiated Lust
Summary: Ethan didn't realise it was Penny. How could she be so... Normal? But it was her last question that really threw him. 'What's your name' He panicked. 'My name is... ' EthanPenny R&R please


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sky High or any of the characters. And as far as I know, there isn't a band called Harry's Assassin, but just to be safe - No. I don't own the rights to that name either.

**A/N: **Yep, there aren't enough Ethan Fanfics out there, so here's my spin on the world of the little popsicle boy. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Most likely I'll abandom the story if people don't like it because I'm not sure if I'm too fond of it atm. Also, not so sure where I'm going with it either, so please, read and REVIEW.

* * *

Ethan leant back in his chair and took off his glasses. "Finally finished it," he sighed aloud. He ventured downstairs through the all too empty house, each footstep echoing loudly throughout the wooden hallway. This home of his entire childhood was so clearly etched into his mind that he could navigate through it almost perfectly without his glasses. He got himself a bottle of soda and walked back to his bedroom. It was a Friday night and Ethan's family and gone away for the weekend.

The boy replaced his glasses and relaxed into his chair. He put his feet up on the desk in front of him and adjusted his laptop. Ethan brought up a new window onto his screen and logged into his Sky High student page.

After about five minutes of loading documents onto it and checking his timetables, Ethan started to get bored. He scrolled down the page and his eye caught the little link at the bottom. He read it aloud, "Student Chatroom," Ethan laughed loudly.

_'__I wonder if an__yone is actually on there,'_ wondered Ethan as he clicked on the link.

**  
Enter your temporary screen name: **

Ethan stared at the cursor blinking on the screen as he pondered what his alter ego for the next few minutes. The possibilities rushed through his genius head when something popped up. Ethan inwardly smiled as his fingers breezed across the keyboard.

**  
S c r i b ****b**** l e r**

_  
'Man those popsicles taste nice,' _thought Ethan, and for a moment he contemplated getting one, but decided against it as he took a swig of his soda. Ethan sat up straight and moved his chair in closer to the desk as to examine the page that had just loaded. In the middle there was a large box, where a group conversation was taking place, and a small text box underneath that with a **SEND** button next to it. To the right of the large box there was a long list of **Users online:**

Ethan was surprised for the sheer amount of people that were actually on this, for one, it was a little bit lame, and for another, it was a Friday night. People usually had lives on Friday nights. They went out, partied, went to friends' houses - did things that didn't involve them sitting home alone. Ethan was meant to be going to Zach's house with Will, but his mum had disallowed it because Zach hadn't cleaned his room. Will chose to spend some time with Layla instead, leaving Ethan and his Friday all alone.

His focus slid back to the computer and the list of users on the screen, his eyes scanning for a familiar name, but to no avail. He looked at the conversation that was going on.

**  
BurnOff**** writes**No way! They're terrible.

**Minx writes: **Yeah, I know. They're so overrated!

**Orange Soda writes:** 'Sif they are! Harry's Assassin are one of the greatest bands around!

Ethan's eyes popped out of his skull. _'__I love that band'_. He took that as a prime time to randomly join in on the conversation.

**  
Scribbler writes:** I agree with Orange Soda. That band is awesome!

A small box popped up on the screen. Ethan clicked the** accept** link on it and the screen opened a new window.

**  
Orange Soda writes:** Hey

**Scribbler writes: **Hi

**Orange Soda writes:** You like Harry's Assassin too eh?

**Scribbler writes: **Yeah, they're one of my favourite bands

**Orange Soda writes:** No way! Mine too!

**Scribbler writes: **Not many people I know have heard of them, let alone like them.

**Orange Soda writes:** Yeah, it's the same here too. Have you ever seen them live?

**Scribbler writes:** Once... It was mind blowing! One of the best shows I've been to.

**Orange Soda writes:** I think they have a gig coming up sometime soon... Next month maybe?

**Scribbler writes:** Oh yeah! I heard about that. I wanna go; need to save up some money though.

**Orange Soda writes:** Lol. I know what you mean. Every time I get money, I just end up spending it the next day!

**Scribbler writes:** Maybe I'll put things aside in a piggy bank or something.

**Scribbler writes:** Wow. Is it so lame that I wrote that?

**Orange Soda writes:** No... Yes... But, count me in on the lame club too.

**Scribbler writes:** Haha, except I'd probably have to put a padlock on it and swallow the key if I wanted to keep my hand out of it :P

**Orange Soda writes:** Lol, I totally know what you mean. Lol!

**Scribbler writes:** Oh hey! Btw, what's your name?

**Orange Soda writes:** Penny.

**Orange Soda writes: **What's yours?

Ethan paused; completely taken aback. Penny? How could it be Penny?! She seemed so... Normal, here, as opposed to the incredibly bitchy – for lack of a better word – person that she was at their school.

**  
Orange Soda writes: **Hello? Are you there?

Ethan snapped out of his daze and his hands rushed across the keyboard.

**  
Scribbler writes: **Yeah, sorry, I'm here!

**Orange Soda writes:** So what's your name again?

Ethan panicked. He didn't know what to write. His mind worked overtime, a thousand possibilities all rushing through his head at once, each more absurd than the previous. Alarmed, Ethan's fingers stumbled across the letters, spelling out the only name he could think of that didn't sound like it was from a Czechoslovakian children's play.

**  
Scribbler writes: **Uh, my name is...

Warren.


End file.
